The special birthday day
by Nathie-chan
Summary: Everyone got a brithday date. And everyone celebrate it in their own way!
1. Dan Taichi

**Here's another fanfiction!**  
 **It's kinda special because it's a fic about each birthday day of each character in the series.**  
 **The fic will be update the birthday of the character! ^^**  
 **'Hope you will like it.**  
 **And it's flash chapter (500 words or less).**

 **Characters belong to Konomi Takeshi.**  
 **The image cover belongs to Sanya.**  
 **Text belongs to Nathie-chan.**

* * *

Today is a special day for a little boy who goes to Yamabuki school. He already knew it was his birthday. His whole family already wished him a happy birthday. He was free from school since it was holidays. He received a lot of gifts and he thanked back everyone. When everything seemed calm in the afternoon, he received a call. He recognized the caller's voice.

"Come to the restaurant now." He said before hanging up.

"Yes desu!" Dan Taichi said even he knows he talked to no one anymore.

Without losing any second, he went down the stairs really quickly. He announced to his mother that he goes out for the rest of the day and his mother told him to be at home before ten tonight. Dan nodded while he opened the door and stepped out the family house.

He ran until he arrived to the restaurant. He saw that person he was looking for. With a big smile on his face, he walked to him.

"I'm here Akutsu-sempai!" The younger boy said.

"Let's go in." He simply said.

That was the third year student who stepped in first and the first year student followed him, really happy to see him during his birthday.

Without asking where Dan wished to sit down, Akutsu just chose it himself, but after all, it was a real good place. The server came to them to take their orders and left them alone again.

"You got great holidays, Akutsu-sempai?" Dan asked happily.

"Uh. Whatever." He replied with no interest.

"I would guess yes desu." The younger whispered to himself.

He continued to talk with his sempai a bit. The oldest seemed really annoyed by the situation, but stayed. The food came and he told his kouhai to eat for making him stop talking. Dan obeyed. Akutsu just looked at him with his beverage to his hand.

"Thanks for the food, Akutsu-sempai!" He said.

Dan was really happy to hang out with him today. Even if his sempai did not wish him happy birthday or even knew it was his birthday, it just made him happy because he knew it was his birthday.

When he came to step up and quit the restaurant, the same server came to them again with a little cake in his hands.

"For you, sir." The server said while dropping off the special present on the table right in front of Dan Taichi.

There was a little edible piece on the top with ''Happy birthday'' on it. A big smile appeared on the first year student's face. His eyes shined while he was staring at the cake.

"Akutsu-sempai! Thank you so much!"

"Whatever."

* * *

 **So it was the Dan Taichi's birthday today!**  
 **See you tomorrow for the next birthday! ^^**


	2. Kabaji Munehiro

One night, Atobe got together every regular member of his whole tennis club in his sumptuous family house. Everything shined in the least nooks. The domestics milled everywhere into the manor. Each member just followed in every step of their uncontested captain until they arrived to one of the biggest rooms. The tables were as far as the eye can see. All of them were trimmed of the silverware handmade and countless flowers. It was worth a real big event without precedent.

Each person was used to the eccentricity of the king of Hyoutei, but this time, they cannot hide their astonishment. They got the impression to be at a luxury reception.

"It's really wonderful!" Ootori enligtened while putting down his eyes on each detail of the decoration.

"It's just like Atobe!" Shishidou added.

"It's all at your honor, Atobe." Oshitari said while he was standing at the king's side.

"Of course it is! Who you think I am?!"

But they cannot stand longer the conversation. The domestics of the manor started to invade the room to bring the feast. The cooking which is one of the most refined quickly filled up the room and came to the main table. Everyone sat down.

"Eat as much as you can." The place's master announced.

Without saiying it twice, Shishidou, Akutagawa and Mukashi hurried up to start eating everything who was inside their plate. The others followed the cadence with enthusiasm.

Now that the meal was over for everyone, a big cake just appeared through the two tall doors of the entrance. A little group of musicians started to sing while the surprise cake followed his path to the table where everyone sat. When the present arrived at his destination, the musicians stopped their activities.

Atobe stepped up and snapped his finger.

"Happy birthday, Kabaji!"

"Happy birthday!" The others said following their leader.

All the eyes turned straight to the one. It's at this time that many fireworks busted at the horizon. We perfectly can see them through the window's mural who trimmed the bottom wall of the room. The last one was particularly surprising! Escorted with some small ones, Kabaji's face was drawn by the fire flowers*.

"Everyone. Thank you." The toughest said.

Even if his facial expression was usually expressionless, this time we could see a small smile on it.

"It's your own birthday after all! Doesn't it, Kabaji?"

"Usu!"

 ***In japanese, the kanji used for firework is Flower and Fire**.

* * *

 **Here's the new birthday!**  
 **I hope you guys enjoy it! ^^**  
 **Thanks for reading!** 3


	3. Shiranui Tomoya

The sun shined at Okinawa even if the temperature was lower than usual. Nothing was different in that day. The classes always were up and the regulars were present in their own classroom before going on the tennis courts when the bell rang all across the school. The club hours were now here and once again, they were all the same as the others in the past. Shiranui Tomoya practiced his techniques that he uses in his double matches even if his partner was missing.

The captain of the team fixed the position of his glasses on his nose before looking in the direction of one of his regulars. That one still was alone in the corner of the court to get better in his movements.

"Shiranui-kun. " Kite said.

The one who was called raised an eyebrow and turned away his head.

"Today is a special day, isn't it? " He announced.

With shiny eyes, Shiranui stared at his captain. He was really happy that Kite knew his birthday. He nodded.

"Good. I will give you a new responsibility then! " Kite continued.

As always, Shiranui nodded.

"Your responsibility is go take me a coffee and bring it back to me now! "

In a second, the doubles player looked at his captain while losing his smile. He had the hope that Kite wished him a happy birthday, but no chances. He smiled weakly, but he still was happy that his chief gave him some more attention from before.

"I'll go right now. " He answered.

He threw himself into the school and went to the cafeteria. He searched for the coffee machines and when he found them, he went in front of them. While he went to push on the button to choose the flavor, a well-prepared coffee appeared in front of him.

Surprised, he stared at the cup with a hand holding it. He turned his head and recognized his doubles partner.

"Aragaki-kun! " Shiranui shouted.

"Yo! Kite already told me about that. "

Shiranui looked at him, perplexed. What did he mean by already told him about that? Is there something that was arranged from the start? But without having time to ask the question, his doubles partner gave him a present. There was a little tag attached on it. It was written "Happy birthday".

His eyes shined again. Shiranui smiled widely.

"Thank you!"


	4. Ishida Gin

It was a big day now in Osaka's school, Shitenhouji! On January 25th, the male tennis team of the school of clowns met together after club hours. Everyone was here, but one was still missing. The one whose strength surpassed all the other players and got a one hundred eight levels of the extreme attack Hadoukyuu.

"Yosh! Everyone is ready?" The captain said with a big smile.

"Yes we are, it will be a really big surprise at our beautiful Gin-chan!" Konjiki added.

"Ah, but! I am more beautiful than Gin, aren't I Koharu!?" Hitouji interposed.

"Senpai… Are we obligated to do all of this?" The second year Zaizen replied.

"Yosh! I can't stand here anymore!" The young rookie said without paying attention at what the player with multiple piercings just said.

"Watch out, he's coming!" Chitose warned.

He looked at his captain and he nodded. Good, it's now or never! Ishida took only one step outside the locker room.

"Happy birthday, Gin-chan!" Everyone yelled while jumping straight forward their precious friend.

Each one appeared in front of the great Ishida without him being surprised. Otherwise, that was not the fact to see all his teammates that surprised him, but the clothes they were wearing. They wore monk clothes.

"But… Gin-chan! Why you're not happy!? Are we making you laugh?" Konjiki rebelled while wiggling.

"Gin-chan! Happy birthday!" Touyama said it twice while jumping on Ishida's shoulder.

"Eh! Kin-chan! It's supposed to be Kenya who-"

"Nobody can beat Naniwa no speed star in terms of speed!" Kenya interrupted.

He run straight forward and jumped on Ishida as well at the same time of Touyama.

"I won!"

"That's bullshit! I arrived before you Kenya!" The youngest replied. "Gin-chan is mine!"

They continued to argue with each other while Chitose tried to make them stop, in vain. Their squabbles did not stop until something dropped from one of Kenya's sleeve.

It was a little box who fell on the shaved head of Ishida that he caught before it fell on the ground.

"Ah?"

"Kenya!" Shiraishi reprimanded.

"…"

"Ah ah ah! Kenya just messed up!" The red hair laughed.

"If you did not jump here, everything would have been perfect!" He replied.

But before those two could start arguing again, Ishida made them fall from his large shoulders. Before they could step up, their friend took them in his arms and squeezed them with affection.

"Thanks!"


End file.
